Kinks
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: A series of Clingyshipping one shots. That's Lucas x Barry. Will contain multiple fetishes (Including foot fetish)and kinks. Each chapter not connected to each other except for the pairing, so skip around to one that interests you. An exchange fic for a friend. Contains yaoi/shounen-ai/slash.
1. PKMN Hormone 53x

Author's note: My first non HTF fanfic! (posted, that is.) I'm a fan of Barry x Lucas, or Clingyshipping, and I always wanted to post one of my stories. Though, this is a request for a friend. They bribed me to make a series of one-shots based off the kinks they want. This one was done in exchange for a bag of my favorite coffee. Yes, I'm that easy to buy. No idea what this kink is... they just described what they wanted. Not my best work.

ooooooo

_Wonder why Professor Rowan called us here_, Lucas thought to himself.

Him and Barry stood in a huge room filled with beeping machines. Both had received a letter delivered by bird Pokemon, telling them to meet in Rowan's lab. Mrs. Rowan had let them in, saying the Pokemon Professor would meet them there in a bit. Both him and his hyper friend where anxious to get it over with.

Barry sat down on a lab table.

"I'm bored," he groaned.

Lucas laughed at his friend's outburst.

"Mrs. Rowan did say he'll be awhile."

Lucas' eyes wandered around the room. In one corner there was a table lined with bright-colored liquids. He wandered towards them and examined one of the bottles. He picked it up.

"Whoa, these look so cool."

Barry jumped down off the table and went over to look at it as well.

"Let me see it," he said.

Lucas handed the vial to him. Barry tipped it back and forth, watching the liquid flow slowly across its side.

"Cool, right?" Lucas asked.

"What is it?" Barry wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's on the side."

Barry handed the vial back to Lucas. Lucas turned it over in his hands and found a label on its side.

"Pkmn Hormone Fifty-three X..." Lucas read aloud. "Wonder what it does."

"I dunno," Barry said. "But Rowan might not like us messing with it."

"Yeah, good idea."

Lucas placed the vial back on the table. As he took his hand away, he noticed a sticky liquid on his hand. He wiped it off on the inside of his blue jacket, not thinking much of it. Rowan wouldn't have something dangerous just out in the open, right? Professor Rowan finally walked down the stairs and called for them. He apparently had something for the two boys.

Later that night, the two boys where hanging out at Barry's house. Lucas had been invited to spend the night and celebrate the fact Professor Rowan gave them each a Master Ball! They sat there staring at them in their purple, powerful glory.

Barry stood up suddenly and stretched. His pajama shirt lifted up some, slightly revealing his bare midriff. Lucas suddenly had a strange thought; he wanted to see more of his friend. He tried to shake the idea out of his head, but couldn't.

"I'm gonna go use the can," Barry said. "Might be awhile."

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement. Barry left the room. Barry had a complete different reason why he left, however. The sight of Lucas in his boxer-like pajama shorts was too much. He need some time a way to prevent an embarrassing erection. Barry was gay, but he didn't want Lucas to know yet. He didn't want to lose his best friend, even if it meant never revealing this part of himself.

Lucas was left alone to wonder what was going on with himself.

_I can't like Barry, he's a guy!_

Lucas repeatedly told himself this, yet couldn't shake the weird thoughts he was having. His mind started drifting to the memory of Barry at the beach with his shirt off, revealing golden skin and a slightly muscled chest. He couldn't help but imagine him running his hands up his chest, feeling his flawless skin. His dick slowly grew erect at these images. It gave a sudden throb, scaring Lucas.

_I'm not gay, I am not gay!_ He repeated it to himself like his own personal mantra. He felt himself grow warm and start to sweat. His erection continued to throb. Barry came back in, but Lucas didn't notice. Lucas' face was beet-red. The blonde gave him an odd look.

"You OK?" Barry asked, making Lucas jump.

"I... I feel weird. I'm really warm. My mind won't focus, and..."

Lucas' voice dropped to a whisper.

"I really want to well, you know, 'do it.' What's the matter with me?"

Barry looked his friend over. Lucas' hand kept twitching towards his crouch. Something like lust was in his eyes. There was something familiar about it. It almost reminded him of when his Bibarel went into...

"Are you somehow going into heat?" Barry asked, shocking Lucas.

"Humans can't go into heat, can they?" Lucas asked desperately.

"Not normally, Pokemon have different hormones... then... us..."

He snapped his fingers.

"The Pokemon hormones at the lab!" Barry exclaimed. "Did you mess with it?"

"Some got on my hands... I wiped it off on my jacket. It was on the beaker."

"Then that's probably it."

"How do you stop it though?"

He stared at Barry with wide, desperate eyes. Barry paused for a moment, and tried to think of a solution.

"You got um, relieve yourself, I guess," He answered.

Lucas blushed embarrassedly, catching what Barry meant. He started getting up.

"I'll go to the bathroom, I guess."

Barry suddenly pictured Lucas in the bathroom jerking off. It was an image he pictured often when he did it himself. He felt his boyhood start to stiffen. He had an idea, but he doubted Lucas would go for it.

"Lucas, wait." Barry said, grabbing Lucas' arm."

"What?"

"Let... let me take care of it."

Lucas just stared at him. Barry could swear his blush grew deeper. His own face turned red.

"I'm sorry. That was really weird, and I know you probably don't like me that way. And..."

Barry never finished what he was about to say. Lucas' practically pounced on him. Lucas' tongue forced its way into Barry's mouth.

_What the heck?_ Barry thought. _Oh god, is this really happening?_

Lucas pushed him onto his bed. He felt Lucas' hand push up his shirt. Hands ran across his chest, the touch sending goose bumps up his arms. Barry was in heaven; coming out to his best friend and this in the same night?

Barry started pulling down Lucas' pajama shorts; accidently brushed the black-haired boy's erection. Lucas let out a moan of longing. His already bright red cheeks grew even redder as Barry pulled down his pants, revealing an erection straining against the blonde boy's briefs. Lucas humped against his leg, almost like an animal.

"Lucas, wait," Barry said.

He positioned himself on the bed, his back side facing Lucas. Barry pulled down his underwear, giving Lucas a good view.

Lucas just stood there positioned and ready. Beads of sweat slid down his face.

"Are you sure?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Just do it!" The blonde-haired one commanded.

Lucas thrusted into Barry. The lube-less entry made it hurt terribly. Barry clutched at the sheets and his eyes watered from the pain. Lucas tried to hold back, but the lust raging through his body got into the way. He slammed into Barry's backside, feeling the virgin's muscles squeeze from all sides on his member. Barry bit his lip, trying to muffle a yelp of pain. Then Lucas hit his prostate, and the yelps turned into moans of pleasure. Both boys were pretty close, both of them never having done this before.

"Barry, I'm going to come."

"Same."

Lucas thrusted faster and faster, trying desperately to reach climax. Finally, he felt his muscles let go. He came.

"God, Barry!" Lucas screamed.

It pushed Barry over the edge, and he blew his load all over his sheets with a grunt. Lucas pulled himself out of Barry, panting from sudden exhaustion. He collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep.

Barry laid there, his mind in a haze of disbelief. He expected to wake up and it all to have been a dream. He looked at his passed-out friend next to him. He figured if it was a dream, he'd have on last kiss before he woke up. Barry kissed the sleeping Lucas, loving the feel of the black-haired boy's lips. He fell asleep next to him, their warm bodies pressed against each other.

Barry woke up several hours later. Lucas was still passed out from what happened. He tried to get up, but felt something on his crotch. Lucas' hand was resting on it. He lifted it off and placed it on Lucas'

chest.

_It wasn't a dream then_, he thought. _But was it him who made him want to do it, or the Pokemon hormones?_

He got off the bed and searched for his pants. They were crumpled up on Lucas' un-used sleeping bag. He pulled them on and waited for his friend to wake up. The black-haired boy looked so cute when he slept.

Lucas stirred and woke up. For one minute he forgot where he was. It suddenly hit him that he was in Barry's room. He laid there for a few moments, his mind in a blur. He kept coming back to something. A dream, maybe. Then he realized that his pants were off. He jolted up right.

"Fuck," he cried out.

"Morning Lucas," said Barry from near the floor.

Lucas jumped.

"God, Barry, did we... last night...?" He stuttered.

"Yeah."

Both boys were silent for a few minutes.

"You Ok?" Barry asked.

Lucas just sat up.

"Could you come here?" He asked.

Barry walked over to Lucas and sat down on the bed next to him. The silence following made the blonde-haired boy feel awkward. Lucas suddenly kissed him.

Barry's widened with shock. He broke the kiss and just stared at the black-haired. Lucas grinned nervously.

"Maybe it was the hormones that made realize it," he said. "But I love you."

Barry smiled at him and hugged the black-haired boy. Lucas was caught by surprise and both boys fell backwards on the bed. They both laughed. Lucas kissed the blonde-haired boy several times on the cheek, earning a blush from him.

"So, what did you think?" Lucas asked.

"About what?"

"You know, last night."

"Oh, right. Well...," Barry said in a disappointed-seeming voice.

"Was it that bad?"

Barry laughed at the sad look on Lucas' face.

"It was great," Barry answered.

They kissed again, savoring the taste of each other. A voice called from downstairs; It was Barry's mom, telling the boys breakfast was ready. They broke the kiss and headed downstairs. Lucas and Barry sat next to each other, and held hands under the table. This would be their little secret, for now.


	2. Foot Fetish

Author's note: My friend's next kink request; foot fetish. Not the most comfortable with it, but they bribed me with pocky; I'll deal with it. Actually trying to add some story helps me deal with these things. Here's one-shot number two of Kinks.

ooooooo

The sun had set over the water. Lucas sat on a dock out on the ocean. Barry sat next to him, leaning his blonde head on the black-haired boy's shoulder. They lazily shared an ice cream cone as they watched the sun sink below the horizon. Barry kicked his feet, swishing his toes through the water. Lucas secretly enjoyed the view of his boyfriend's feet. Barry glimpsed at him staring from the corner of his eye.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Barry asked, snapping Lucas out of it.

"Nothing," Lucas answered.

Barry wasn't convinced, but he dropped it anyways. He knew Lucas had been staring at his feet, and that Lucas had seemed to admire them for a long time. Not that he would call him out on it. If his boyfriend wasn't comfortable telling anybody, he'll let him get comfortable with his (Barry believed it to be) fetish.

The sun was out of sight now. The night felt warm and damp. Cries of bird Pokemon had died down, to be replaced with the sounds of Kricketot and Kricketune. Barry and Lucas stood up to leave. Lucas pulled out a pokeball, thinking they would fly back to the cottage. Barry shook his head.

"I want to walk. Go ahead if you want."

Lucas smiled and put the pokeball back in its pouch.

"No way I'd let a cutie like you walk home by himself in the dark."

Barry was glad it was dark out, because he blushed a deep-red. Barry grabbed his shoes and socks from beside him, and they walked off.

Lucas slid a key into the lock and opened the door.

Villa sweet villa, he thought.

Barry rushed inside, as he did everywhere. He tossed his socks into the laundry and tucked his shoes in a corner. He hummed as he got knives and forks out for dinner.

That was one thing Lucas loved about him. The energy was in everything he did, whether it was helping him train for a gym challenge or even lovemaking.

Lucas grabbed a roast out of the oven and placed it on the table. He had put it in before they went to the beach. The black-haired boy looked at it with pride.

"Not bad for a couple of teens," he said.

Their parents almost didn't let them come alone, even though it was Lucas' villa. Barry's mom didn't want her son going without a good meal, and Lucas' didn't like the idea of two boys being alone far away from home. Not to mention that they knew the two friends had been dating for a couple years now. Lucas and Barry managed to convince them, but just barely.

They were silent as they ate. The only noise was the sound of forks against plates and the faint ticking of a clock on the wall. Barry got up and grabbed a can of Red Tauros out of the fridge. The way he looked at Lucas when he opened the energy drink told the brunette he'd better have plenty of energy for tonight. Lucas just smiled cockily back.

They helped each other wash the plates and put them away. Lucas couldn't help but notice Barry flinch with each step.

"What's the matter, babe?" Lucas asked.

"My feet are really sore."

"Maybe you shouldn't have walked that far without your shoes."

He grinned sheepishly and went back to putting the dishes away. As Lucas scrubbed he had an idea of how he could appease his fetish and make Barry feel better at the same time.

"Barry, I think I can help."

"Hm?"

"You ever had a massage?"

"No, but it's something I've wanted to try."

"I think I can give you a foot one, I think it could help."

Barry grinned.

"You mean you want to appease your little foot fetish, right?"

Lucas blushed. He didn't expect him to already somehow know. Was it that obvious? Barry just kept grinning at him.

"Why not? A foot massage sounds nice," Barry finally answered.

Barry walked into the living room and sat down on a chair. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Lucas followed him with nervous excitement. The pads of his boyfriend's feet tantalized him, causing waves of excitement that went straight to his crouch.

Lucas grabbed Barry's feet and started rubbing them. The blonde-haired boy cringed from the touch at first, but he relaxed as he realized it felt amazing. Lucas made sure to get at the knotted muscles on the soles. Barry nearly moaned from the pleasure. The blonde-haired boy took a glimpse at the brunette. Lucas glared at his feet hungrily.

"Go crazy," Barry said through a moan.

Lucas slid his tongue across the blonde boy's sole. The warm, wet touch sent shivers up Barry's spine. The brunette lapped eagerly at the pads of the feet, and savored their taste. He put one toe in his

mouth and sucked on it. With this he made Barry laugh; it tickled.

Barry was shocked at how much he was enjoying this. Seeing Lucas go at his feet so eagerly felt so erotic, and his pants tented with a boner.

The pleasure was getting to Lucas too. He undid his fly and allowed his hard-on some air. With one hand he jacked himself off, increasing his pleasure by what felt like tenfold. He moaned heavily as he licked and kissed Barry's sole. The sound of it nearly made Barry cum into his pants right then.

Lucas' hips bucked and his knees went weak. He came, spilling his seed onto the floor. Lucas paused, too weak to continue. The brunette savored the taste still in his mouth until he recovered.

"That was... wow...," he gasped.

Barry stood up and kissed the still panting boy. Their tongues battled for dominance. Lucas' hand slipped into Barry's pants and undid the button holding them up. The blonde-haired boy allowed his pants to fall to the floor. Lucas laid Barry back on the couch and tugged his underwear down.

"A hard-on to be proud of, as always."

Barry blushed at the compliment. Lucas grabbed the blonde's member and started stroking. He licked the side of it and engulfed it. The salty taste of pre-cum mingled with the taste of Barry's soles. To Lucas, it was one of the most erotic tastes in the world. Sucking off his boyfriend always made him feel amazing. Barry bucked into the boy's eager mouth.

Lucas hummed, creating vibration that sent pleasure through Barry. Barry felt his muscles tense and that his dick was about to blow. Lucas realized this and sucked harder. Barry moaned and released his load into Lucas' awaiting mouth.

The black-haired boy felt it spurt down his throat. He loved the taste but the force of the release made him gag. Luckily Barry was lying down, or the force of his bucking would have made him collapse.

Lucas joined Barry on the couch and cuddled against him, ignoring the semen on the couch. They kissed again.

"We are definitely doing that again," Barry said after they broke for air.

"Anything you want, babe."

"You get cute when you're kinky."

Lucas smiled and kissed Barry on the forehead.

"Do you want to head to bed?" Lucas asked.

"Here's fine."

They both said goodnight and fell asleep together, just cuddling and loving each other's company.


	3. Bondage

Author's note: More Kinks, yay. This one shot is themed for bondage. My friend keeps bribing me, so it's worth it. They ran out money for stuff, so they started trading me Pokemon. By the way, would you call Lucas' hat a cap or a beret? I call it a beret, but I'm not sure. Like most of Kinks, not my best work.

ooooooo

"Lucas, wake up."

Five more minutes, Lucas thought drowsily.

"Lucas, babe."

Ugh, fine.

Lucas lifted up his head wearily. Barry was leaning over him, his nose almost touching the brunette's. Lucas fell backwards off the picnic table he was sitting at. Barry laughed at him.

"I expected you to be happy to see your boyfriend," he said with a fake pout.

Lucas pulled himself off the ground and straightened his beret. He laughed as well.

"Very funny," he said.

It was a bright sunny day in Jubilife City. The kind of day that made Lucas feel lazy. Barry knew he had a habit of falling asleep at the main square, and planned accordingly.

"So Lucas, got any plans?"

Lucas smirked.

"Does it look like it?"

"Not really. Thought I'd just be polite."

"You got an idea?"

"Come over to my house?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around Barry's shoulders.

"OK, but not going to do anything tonight. I'm not up to it."

"Aw," Barry whined. "You never want to do anything anymore."

"Tomorrow night, OK?"

"OK."

Barry pouted as they traveled back towards his house. Lucas let him pout; Barry knew he was never a sexual guy. That's not why he loved him. Several miles and Pokemon battles later, they arrived at Barry's house. Barry had a plan now, and knew in his room he had the means to do it.

Lucas was still tired, so Barry let him lay upstairs on his bed. An unexpected development, but it works. He waited until Lucas' breathing slowed down, a sign he went to sleep. Barry snuck in, and went straight for his dresser drawer. He pulled out a rope belt. The blonde stealth fully moved Lucas' hands and tied them to the bed's headboard.

Wakey-wakey Lucas, he thought evilly.

He unzipped his boyfriend's pants and ran one finger over the brunette's clothed crotch. Lucas jerked awake. He saw Barry fingering his cock, and tried to reach down to stop him. His arms barely moved as they tugged against the ropes. He sighed.

"Guess this checkmate," he said.

"Uh-huh," Lucas said with a cocky grin.

Lucas kept slowly stroking the brunette's member. It was torturing

Lucas, his dick slowly going erect. Barry enjoyed feeling the

black-haired boy squirm under his touch. He stopped the stroking and

got up onto Lucas' hips. The blonde grinded their still clothed

erections together slowly.

Barry purposefully kept everything slow. He wanted this to last as long as it could, to take revenge for all the times Lucas said no. A petty revenge, he knew. But he didn't care. He leaned down and kissed the trapped boy. His tongue invaded Lucas mouth. A moan escaped Lucas' lips through the kiss.

"Seems like somebody's enjoying it," Barry taunted when the two boys broke for air.

Occasionally he would stop rubbing their arousals together. Lucas would whimper for want of attention, a sound that made Barry want to go all out. For his revenge to play out right, he needed to stay in control however. He got off the bound boy and started flipping him over.

"What... what are doing?" Lucas asked.

"I want to try top for once."

Barry pulled down his boyfriend's pants. Lucas flinched from a slap

on the rump.

"I forgot how nice of an ass you had, Lucas."

Barry practically groped Lucas, feeling the bound boy's rump.

"Barry, that feels so w-w-weird."

The hands stopped.

"Sorry, your skin's just so soft."

The hands slid across the cheeks one last time. Then Lucas felt several fingers insert into him. Barry scissored the fingers back and forth, earning little moans from the black-haired boy.

"You ready?" Asked the blonde-haired boy.

"Well, as ready I'll ever be."

Barry thrust his arousal into him. Lucas grunted with both pain and pleasure. Barry rocked back and forth, trying to make everything last as long as he could. Lucas moaned in rhythm with each thrust. His cock twitched and he longed to reach down and jack himself off. The thrusting boy seemed to realize this, and used one hand to handjob the brunette.

"Gah, Barry... harder, harder."

Barry complied, forgetting his revenge. The brunette on the bottom felt his mind go numb with pleasure as Barry hit his prostate.

"Lucas, I'm going to cum," Barry said through a muffled groan.

Lucas didn't respond, but he was close as well. Barry blew into his ass, and leaned forward onto the boy. His handjob slowed to a stop, not enough strength to continue. The feeling of the blonde ejaculate inside him, however, made him cum as well.

Both boys laid there huffing and wheezing until they got their strength back. Barry pulled out of Lucas and untied him.

"Well, that was interesting," commented the now free boy.

"You're not upset?"

Lucas brought the blonde up into a kiss. He broke it leaving Barry

gasping for air.

"Does that answer your question?"

Barry just laughed and grinned. Lucas walked towards the bathroom.

"Better wash up," said the black haired boy. "We have a date tonight, if you'd forgotten in your scheming."

"Oh, right," Barry said sheepishly.

Lucas smiled and closed the door behind him. The sound of water pouring out of the faucet filled the room.

"Well, you gonna join me?" Lucas yelled out.

"Oh, if you insist."


	4. Circle Jerk

Author's note: Well, my boyfriend got into the "fun" and requested this; a circle jerk featuring a bunch of pairings. First off; that was the most awkward search on Google ever. Secondly; hormonal teen boys come up with the strangest things. =_= Features: Red/Blue, Gold/Silver, Ruby/Wally, and Black/Cheren. I swear by wanting me to write this stuff he's trying to drop me a hint.

ooooooo

Lucas stared out the car window, watching the terrain fly past. In the seat next to him, a blonde-haired boy twitched uncomfortably. Barry's ADD-like personality was kicking in.

"This is the most boring car ride I've ever been in," Barry whined.

Lucas leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Barry blushed.

"We're going to be there in a bit," Lucas promised.

From up front near Barry's mom in the driver's seat, a computerized voice rang out.

"Continue forward for four miles to reach your destination," the GPS announced.

Lucas was excited. About a month ago him and Barry both received letters inviting them to a camp for Pokemon trainers. Due to both him and his boyfriend's achievements in the Sinnoh league, they'd be bunking in Alpha cabin. Apparently it was the nicest there, and an all-boys cabin so there was sure to be plenty of new friends to meet. The only downside was that he couldn't act how normally did with Barry; he didn't want to freak the other guys out.

Barry's excitement, on the other hand, had worn off fifty miles ago.

His natural energy made him twitchy when he sat too long. Every half hour it seemed, he used the bathroom excuse to get out and stretch. The camp seemed fun, but the drive to him didn't seem worth it. Not to mention he probably wouldn't be able to kiss Lucas without making the other boys gag. A week of that seemed like torture to him.

"Look, there it is!" Shouted Lucas excitedly.

There were several buildings in the distance rapidly approaching. Cars could be seen dropping off other boys. Over the entire complex waved a flag with a map of all the regions on it. The sun had started to set. Barry couldn't wait to get out and run, while Lucas couldn't wait to meet foreign trainers and see exotic Pokemon.

Barry's mom pulled up to the drop-off area. The two boys got out and went towards the back of the car to grab their stuff. Barry tapped Lucas' shoulder. He pulled his black-haired boyfriend into a kiss. Last one for a while, so they'd might as well make it count.

"Sorry to break up your make-out session, boys, but your stuff?"

Barry's mom asked.

Lucas and Barry broke the kiss and their cheeks turned red. Barry's mom was the only one comfortable enough with their relationship to be that blunt. They grabbed their bags and ran off. Barry waved goodbye over his shoulder, which made his mother smile and wave back. A man was greeting the newly arrived and directing people to their cabins. He pointed them to a cabin at the end of the rows.

A boy with brown hair and a baseball cap on his head opened the door at their knock.

"You the guys from the Sinnoh?" He asked.

Lucas nodded his head.

"That's Barry, I'm Lucas."

"I'm Red, come on in."

The entrance hallway opened up into a huge room. A bunch of boys were already there, unpacking and joking.

"The new guys are here," Red shouted, getting the bunch's attention.

The way the boys acted made it seem like Red was in charge.

"Guess we'll introduce ourselves. As I said, I'm Red. I'm from Kanto."

"I'm Blue," said a light brown-haired boy on a bunk. "Also from Kanto."

"My name's Gold," said a black-haired boy with a black-and-gold cap digging in a duffel bag. "I come from Johto."

He kicked a red-haired boy snoozing against a bed-post, making the guy jump. Gold nodded towards Barry and Lucas. The red-head got the hint.

"Silver, Johto region."

A boy jumped off a bean bag and offered his hand. He was either wearing a weird hat or his hair was pure white.

"Call me Ruby," said the boy with a smile.

Lucas smiled back and shook Ruby's hand. Barry just stared at the boy's head.

"Is that your hat or your hair?"

Ruby laughed.

"It's a hat," he said, pulling it off and revealing a head of black hair. "Wally's in the bathroom. He's from the Hoen, like me."

"I'm Cheren," said a black-haired boy with glasses sprawled out on a bunk. "From the Unova region."

"And I'm Black, from the Unova region too," called a voice from a partially closed door.

A brown-haired boy leaned out. In one hand was a box of pasta.

"Just cooking something for dinner," he explained.

Lucas cleared his throat.

"I'm Lucas. I come from the Sinnoh. And I'm sorry but I need to use the bathroom."

"Same here. I'm mean, needing to use the bathroom. And being from the Sinnoh. I'm Barry."

Everyone laughed. Red pointed down a hallway, and Lucas left the room. Barry followed closely behind.

A few minutes later, Gold was setting out plates for dinner. He hummed a song to himself. Suddenly there was a pinch on his butt from behind, making him jump and nearly drop the dishes. He turned around in a huff. Silver winked at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Will you stop staring at my ass and help?" Gold asked, sticking his tongue out at the red-haired boy.

"OK, babe, whatever you want.

Silver took some plates and started laying them out. Gold started humming again, but slowed it down when he heard a whispered conversation from down the bathroom hallway.

"Just once, Lucas?"

"No, not here."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone getting suspicious. You know how it weirds people out."

"Come on, it'll go quick."

Gold crept down the hallway. He saw Barry clinging onto Lucas with a desperate look on his face.

"What if they hear us? We're not exactly... quiet," whispered Lucas to the blonde.

"If we do it quick, it'll be over before it gets too loud."

"God, Barry. What do you do when I'm out on my journeys?"

"He probably has a picture of you for those times," Gold interrupted.

Lucas and Barry jumped in shock. Both boys blushed. Gold laughed at their reaction.

"How much did you hear?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"Enough," answered Gold. "Don't worry, Silver gets the same way. Not that I'm complaining."

Gold turned around and headed back towards the bunk area. When the two other boys didn't follow, he turned back to them.

"Well, are you guys coming? Dinner's almost served, and I figure there's some re-introductions needed."

The shocked boys followed the boy out. In the main room, things were different. Cheren had his arm around Black, and the brown-hair boy had his head on the black-haired one's shoulder. Red and Blue were cuddling next to each other on one of the bunks. Gold sat down on a bean bag and Silver joined him. They intertwined hands. Ruby was alone. He leaned on the table with his chin in his hand. His other hand tapped the table impatiently. Lucas just stared in shocked silence. Barry broke out into a grin and hugged Lucas excitedly.

"They're just like us!" He said energetically.

Both him and Lucas sat down. Black had gone into the kitchen and brought out a huge bowl of pasta. Wally came walking in from the bathroom hallway. The frail boy sat down on Ruby's lap, earning an

"oomph" from him. They served themselves and talked while they ate.

Everyone there it seemed had taken amazing adventures. They talked about them and bragged about the Pokemon they caught. Then the talk turned to everyday life. Their boyfriends, their quirks, and each other's families. Something bugged Lucas throughout dinner, and took time trying to phrase it right.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but how is it every one of us here are, um, you know... gay?"

"Or bi," added Ruby.

"Yeah, that too."

Cheren cleared his throat.

"Well," he began. "I think it's because we have the most to prove at times. Many people think we're all weak."

"Or that we all cross dress," added Red.

"That we all talk like this and worry about whether the drapes match the carpet," Ruby said, faking a lisp and rolling his eyes.

"Or don't like sports," Barry voiced up. "I love football."

"So do I," Blue agreed.

"So we work hard to show them the truth," Black said. "They may never fully accept us, but at least we'll prove them wrong."

"Kinda hard to say the champion's weak," Lucas finally said.

"Exactly," everyone agreed.

The group finished up and put the dishes away. It had grown dark outside, and the sounds of nocturnal Pokemon could be heard in the distance.

"So," said Barry through a yawn. "How do we decide who gets what bed?"

"Normally, it's who's been coming here longer. That means Red and Blue would choose first."

Blue leaned over and whispered in Red's ear. The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Perv," he said bluntly.

Blue whispered into Red's ear again.

"OK, Blue has an idea, though it's a thinly veiled attempt to compare to you guys."

Blue blushed red.

"You guys ever hear of a circle jerk?"

Ruby was the only one. The rest of the boys just gave blank stares.

"Ruby, you explain."

"Um... well, it's pretty much where you stand in a circle and jack

the guy next to you off."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"And how does that exactly decide who gets first choice?" He asked skeptically.

"Whoever comes last gets first pick," Blue said. "Whoever comes first has last choice, and has to clean up."

At that he grinned evilly.

Barry hopped up eagerly.

"I'm always up for something new. Also glad to show my 'pride.'"

"Anybody else willing?" Blue asked. "Or are you guys afraid you won't last?"

That struck a nerve. Now almost everyone wanted to go through with it, just to prove themselves. Even the fragile-looking Wally agreed. The guys all stood in a circle. Lucas was the only one who hung back.

"Come on babe," Barry begged. "If you do it I'll..."

He leaned forward and whispered into the reluctant brunette's ear. Lucas' face blushed bright red. He stepped up to the circle and took a place near Barry.

"I'm in."

"Alright," Blue said. "Pants down in three... two... one."

Lucas was glad to say, while he wasn't the largest, he certainly wasn't the smallest. Ruby had them all outshined, and was obviously proud of the fact. Blue was humbled.

"Alright," he said, sounding less eager now. "Let's start."

Barry eagerly grabbed a hold of Lucas' cock and starting pumping. Lucas hesitantly jerked off the boy standing on the other side of him. Black rocked with his hand, obviously in bliss from the unfamiliar touch. The air was heavy with the boys' moans. A red flush had crept up most of their faces. Barry pumped fast, using his natural energy to maximize Lucas' pleasure.

Blue, ironically the one who came up with the contest, came first. A sharp scent filled the air as his seed spilled onto the floor. Red licked the cum of his now free hand. The cap-wearing muffled a moan as Wally played with his foreskin. Drops of pre-cum dripped from most the boys' swollen arousals.

Silver moaned aloud. The sound was too much for Gold, it pushed him over the edge. He blew his load into the red-haired boy's hand. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell down onto them. He managed to keep ahold of Silver's erection and keep pumping.

Lucas' mind was blank with pleasure. It didn't matter that he was stroking someone else's dick. The sounds Barry was making was enough to keep him turned on. The brunette leaned over and kissed the blonde boy. Their tongues slid against each other as they went all out.

Several other boys came almost simultaneously. Barry, Lucas, Ruby, and Red where the only ones who hadn't came yet. The other boys pulled up their pants and watched from the sidelines. Blue watched the spectacle with a pout on his face.

Barry didn't last much longer. His seed joined the rest of the boys' on the floor. The smell of cum was thick in the air, making Lucas feel light-headed. Barry continued his handjob earnestly, wanting to feel more than just pre on his hand. Lucas rocked his hips with Barry's strokes. The rest of the world was blanked out. Barry stopped kissing and stroking suddenly, and the red drained from Lucas' cheeks. The beret-wearing boy snapped out of his lusty daze.

He was the only one who hadn't came. Ruby and Red where pulling up their pants, content with the fact they weren't going to clean this all up.

Barry kissed the black-haired victor on the cheek.

"And now, as promised," said the blonde in a sing-song voice.

He crouched down and took Lucas' still erect cock into his mouth. He then proceeded to give Lucas a full blowjob in front of the other boys.

The brunette grabbed the blonde's head and kept it still as he thrusted into his boyfriend's eager mouth. Barry licked and sucked full force.

Lucas' muscles let go and his semen spurted down Barry's throat. Barry tried to catch it all, but some seed spilled down his chin. Lucas panted as he came down from his sexual high. The blonde wiped his chin with several fingers and sucked the cum off of them. Barry grinned.

"I doubt I'll ever get tired of the taste of you, babe."

He helped the brunette pull up his pants. Blue got up and grabbed some sponges from the closet. Red grabbed one from the brown-haired boy.

"Since we'll probably be sleeping together," Red started. "I'll help."

"So Lucas, which bunk you choosing?" Asked Wally from on Ruby's lap.

Lucas looked at all the beds. One caught his eye. He climbed onto

the top bed of one near a window. He spread out on it.

"This one's fine."

He looked over at Barry and tapped the sheets next to him.

"You coming up?"

Barry grinned and jumped up onto the bed next to him. They cuddled close and kissed.

"Not that bad of a first day, huh Lucas?"


	5. Underwear Fetish

Author's note: OK, this is another chapter that weirds me out. I've been bribed to write a story about an underwear fetish. I'm too easy to buy -3- Anyways, I couldn't think of much story for this one, I'll try harder next time.

ooooooo

"Be up in a minute, babe," Lucas yelled up.

They were in Lucas' house. Barry was waiting upstairs in Lucas' room. The blonde wandered around, looking at the brunette's various awards. Gym badges and contest ribbons where arranged neatly on the shelves. Sometimes he was jealous of how good his boyfriend was with

Pokemon.

It's not like Lucas ever rubbed things in his face, or anybody's for that matter. Lucas actually preferred that nobody found out; he liked his life and didn't want to be the center of attention. Barry just saw the awards every time he came over, and he couldn't help it when comparing them to the ones in his own badge case.

He turned away from the shelves and explored the room more. The closet was partly open, revealing a tux and several blue jackets. A line of berets filled the top shelf. A dozen scarves hung on a clothes hanger.

"Had no idea he had that many scarves," Barry thought out loud.

He pulled on one of the red berets and looked in a mirror hung on the closet door.

"Definitely not me."

He put the hat back on the shelf. His eyes wandered to a computer on Lucas' desk. He walked over to it and shook the mouse to knock it out of sleep mode. The background was of him and Lucas standing in front of the Elite Four compound. Barry smiled at the memory. Not every day you win the Elite Four challenge on the first try. He was proud to admit he didn't do too shabby either. The rest of the files where more pictures of the two, school projects, and a couple games.

He noticed something else in the room. A bin filled with crumpled up clothes. He felt himself get aroused at the thought of what may be in there. He flipped up the lid of the bin, and saw what he hoped was there. A pair of Lucas' boxers.

He wasn't proud of it, but he had a liking for underwear. It turned him on more when his boyfriend had just his boxers on than him being completely bare. The smell of a worn pair... he felt like a perve but he loved it. He lifted this pair to his nose and inhaled. They still smelled like him. His pants slowly started to tent.

Instinctively, he unzipped his pants and tugged down the front of his own underwear. He flinched slightly as his erection hit the cool air conditioning. Barry started slowly, moving his fingers down his cock to get a better grip. He started pumping.

His back and toes arched as he stroked with his hand. The scent of the boxers further excited him. He forgot about the fact he was in Lucas' room and focused on jacking himself off. He was about to the ejection point.

That's when Lucas walked into the room. He stared for several moments, an awkward moment with the boxers still at Barry's nose and his hand on his cock. The brunette's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Need a hand there babe?"

Barry blushed and put the boxers down. He sat up and started pulling up his pants, but Lucas stopped him.

"It's already out, ain't it? Let me help you there."

Lucas undid his pants and let them drop; revealing another pair of the boxers Barry had been jacking off to. He pushed the blonde backwards on the bed. The black-haired boy straddled the blonde-haired boy's hips with his own. He started to grind their erections together.

Barry moaned with pleasure. The feeling of Lucas' clothed erection against his send goose bumps up his back. Lucas' breathing grew fast as he grinded, and picked up pace. Barry felt that he was close.

"Lucas, I'm about to... gah... cum."

Lucas leaned down and kissed the blonde. The brunette nibbled

Barry's lip and slid his tongue into his mouth. Barry moaned through the kiss as he came to Lucas' grinding.

Barry's seed spurted against the black-haired boy's boxers. The blonde boy's scent filled the air. Lucas broke for air and leaned back, tired from the grinding. Both boys' cheeks were red.

"Maybe... maybe I shouldn't have kept these on."

Barry grinned.

"I'm glad you did."

"I guess I should change out of these."

This time it was Barry's turn stop Lucas.

"I'll take care of it."

He pushed Lucas back onto the bed like the brunette had done to him. He leaned down and licked Lucas' erection through the fabric. The taste combination of the boy's sweat and precum mixed with his own seed was strangely erotic.

Lucas squirmed under his tongue. He obviously wanted to get off. Barry started licking faster and across his entire length. Lucas' cheeks turned red as he felt the tongue slide around. Barry took the entire clothed member in his mouth.

"Gah, Barry."

Barry couldn't how quickly this escalated. It was almost exactly like a dream he had once. Actually, it was exactly like the dream. Lucas' came to his tongue.

That's when Barry woke up. Lucas was cuddled up next to him, fast asleep. The blonde's member was painfully stiff, and he was covered in sweat.

Damn, Barry thought to himself. Why couldn't have been real?

He looked down at his erection, then at the sleeping boy next to him. He seemed to be sleeping deep enough not to be disturbed. Barry shifted positions in bed. His boyfriend's crouch was a head turn away.

He unbuttoned the boy's pants to reveal his underwear.

Eagerly he buried his nose into the sleeping boy's crouch. He reached into his pants and started jacking off to his boyfriend's smell. He couldn't control himself and starting giving the brunette a clothed blowjob.

That woke Lucas up.

"God Barry, couldn't wait till I was... gah... awake?"

Barry didn't answer. Lucas was already close, probably due to shock more than anything else. His mind was full of lust, all he could think of was the taste of Lucas' finally coming.

Lucas came with a bucking of his hips and a sudden breathless-ness. Barry sucked up what soaked through the cloth, only for him to cum soon after. Both boys lay gasping next to each other on the bed.

"Not... too bad... of a wakeup call," Lucas said, still breathless.


	6. The Oddest Places

Author's note: I may act like I'm writing these grudgingly, but I really don't mind. Broadens my horizons. I do it to irritate my boyfriend and the friend who constantly requests these chapters. This was a request of the former's. Doing it where they can get caught... that's a thing? Well... guess the adrenaline rush of possibly being caught might do something. Anyways, here's the next of Kinks.

ooooooo

A hot summer's day. The sun glinted off Barry's hair. Him and Lucas' lips where pressed against each other's. The brunette ran his hand across the blonde's chest.

"Mister Lucas, this is not nappy time, this is study hall."

Lucas jerked out of his daydream. A man carrying a book stood over him. He was sitting at a desk in an old looking classroom.

"Sorry Professor Lucian," Lucas apologized.

"Don't let it happen again," Lucian snapped.

He walked towards his desk and sat down. The glasses wearing professor opened his book with a snap and buried his nose into it. Barry snickered at the desk next to Lucas'.

"What where ya dreaming about?" The blonde asked in a whisper.

"Last Saturday," Lucas whispered back.

Barry blushed.

"Did you like it that much?"

Lucas just nodded.

"Can't wait till this Saturday."

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Barry grinned and leaned back in his seat. Lucas pulled out several papers and his math book. He got to work and finished his algebra assignment. God he hated math.

Something bounced off his head, making him jump. A ball of paper fell to his desk. He un-crumpled it. As he read it a blush crossed his face. He wrote a hurried note and tossed it back.

Not here, what if the teacher caught this?

Barry grinned and scribbled something else. The ball landed with a small tap on Lucas' desk. Lucas rolled his eyes and opened it.

You're cute when you get flustered.

His blush grew deeper. He scribbled another note and tossed it back. It hit Barry on the head, making him jump this time. Lucas stifled a laugh. Barry un-crumpled it in a fake huff.

I'm serious. Want him to read that first note?

Barry eyes widened. He quickly turned his pencil around and erased the first note. He wrote something else and tossed it back with a cocky grin.

There, it's gone.

Lucas frowned and crumpled it up. Barry wasn't getting what he was trying to say. He went back to working on his homework.

Several problems later, the brunette felt the need to go use the restroom. He raised his hand and Lucian gave him a restroom pass. The classroom closed behind him with a thud.

Barry waited for a few minutes before raising his own hand. Lucian barely even glimpsed up and handed him a pass. As he left the room he hoped he could catch Lucas in passing.

Lucas buttoned his pants and walked out of the bathroom. He strolled along casually, not quite ready to go back yet. He stuck his hand out and tapped each locker handle as he past them. As the brunette walked he spaced out. He turned a corner and hit something that felt like a brick wall. Lucas and Barry fell to the ground.

"Dammit Barry," Lucas cursed from the floor.

"Hello babe," Barry said from on top of the brunette.

"It's not like I don't enjoy this, but could you let me get up?"

Barry traced a finger across Lucas' chest.

"Maybe~"

"Seriously, we need to get to class."

"Aw," Barry whined. "But I want to spend more time with you."

"Later tonight, OK?"

Barry continued moving his finger around. He circled his finger around Lucas' nipple through his shirt. He felt the brunette's nipple grow hard from his touch.

"B-Barry, What are you doing?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Nothing~"

Barry stopped messing around with Lucas' chest and moved down south. He fiddled with the pants above the brunette's crouch and smirked.

"You forgot to zip your fly"

Lucas blushed. Barry grabbed ahold of the button on the brunette's pants and undid it, much to Lucas' shock.

"You know we can get caught here, right?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Come on, you know you want it~"

"Yeah, but not here where we can... gah..."

Barry had taken ahold of Lucas' penis through the fabric of his underwear. He seemed disappointed.

"So I'm not that attractive to you?" He asked. "Or you are still just in shock?"

He stroked ever so slightly, feeling it go slowly erect as blood rushed to it. Lucas' cheeks grew red.

"Barry, stop it. Wait till tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait," whispered the blonde into his ear.

Barry pulled down Lucas' underwear, letting loose the pinned boy's erection. He rubbed the tip with a finger, making Lucas squirm. The brunette started to protest, but was shushed by another finger. Barry grabbed his arousal and started pumping.

"Oh, god Barry!" Lucas moaned.

Barry put his fingers in the brunette's mouth to keep him from getting loud. He kept up his handjob, wanting the boy to cum as soon as possible. He kept glancing up at the clock. Lucas' tip leaked precum as the brunette bucked his hips.

Lucas gave a muffled cry and one last buck of his hips. He came and his seed spurted onto the floor. Lucas lay panting on the floor. His member grew flaccid as he came down from his sexual high.

"Barry, I can't wait. Just take me," Lucas commanded.

"Didn't you just say..."

"I don't give a damn what I said, just do it!"

The brunette helped Barry pull his pants off and spread his legs. Barry undid his own pants, revealing that he was fully erect. He positioned himself at the black-haired boy's entrance. For a minute he hesitated, but his lust prevailed. He thrust into the awaiting boy.

Lucas barely managed to muffle a cry of pain. Barry went slow at first, but quickly built up speed. The brunette made little noises in rhythm with the blonde's thrusting. Barry leaned down and kissed the penetrated boy. Their tongues fought for dominance. The black-haired boy's muscles squeezed the thrusting boy's cock.

Barry couldn't take it any longer, he came into Lucas with a sharp cry of pleasure. Tired, he pulled himself out of Lucas and zipped up his fly. Lucas got to his feet and pulled up his pants. Lucas flung his arms around Barry and kissed him.

"We're still going to do this tomorrow, right?" Barry asked when they broke for air.

"Oh, definitely."

Lucas let go of Barry and grabbed some paper towels from the restroom. With the blonde's help they cleaned up their mess. After disposing of their evidence they rushed back to Lucian's classroom. He looked over the frames of his glasses as they walked back towards their seats, but didn't say anything. Lucas went back to his homework and

Barry leaned back in his seat. Both were confident that they had gone unnoticed.

Later that night, a boy wearing a white, hair-like knit cap was hanging out doing his homework in the school security room. His mom was packing up for the day, her shift done.

"Ruby, I'm going to the teacher's lounge to get my water bottle.

Stay here, OK?" His mom told him.

"OK, mom."

For a minute there was no sound in the room except for the scratching of Ruby's pencil. He finished the page and put it away. The cap-wearing boy stretched and yawned, bored now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the monitor that controlled the school video system. He looked through the videos. One caught his eye.

On it he saw Lucas and Barry's crash in the hall. Both of his friends just laid there. He saw Barry's hand move, then...

"Oh god," Ruby muttered under his breath. "Really guys?"

He glimpsed over his shoulder. No one was there. With a view clicks he opened the video editor all the computers in the school came equipped with. Working fast, he erased his friends' sex scene and looped the video on both sides of the clip. He leaned back in the chair in relief.

They would have done the same if it was me and Wally, he thought to himself. But you guys still owe me.


	7. Mind Control

Author's Note: Been a long time since I updated Kinks. Sorry about that, the requesters stopped coming up with fetishes for a while for me to write about. Mind control… meh, not the worst thing to write about.

ooooooo

"Lucas, how are you coming along with cleaning that Hypno's pen? There's going to be a new Pokémon coming in."

"It's almost done, Mr. Garden," answered the black-haired boy.

Lucas put aside the broom in his hands and looked over his work.

_Not bad,_ he thought to himself.

Lucas started working for Mr. Garden at his Pokémon daycare a few months back. It kept him busy but the pay was good. Plus the owner let him keep anything interesting the Pokémon left behind. He'd already found several scales, pearls, and even a fire stone once.

It was for this reason Lucas gave one last sweep of the room to make sure he didn't miss anything. A slight glint caught his eye. He went over to it and grabbed something off the floor. It was a round rock with a hole in the middle. Looking at it made him feel sleepy. It suddenly dawned on him what the thing was.

_It's that Hypno's pendulum, _Lucas thought to himself.

Grinning, Lucas slipped the thing into his pocket. So few people ever got one of these, according to some books he read. Maybe he could sell it for a fortune. The brunette walked out of the pen and put the broom away.

"I'm going home now, Mr. Garden," Lucas said as he walked out the door.

"OK, Lucas. See you Wednesday like always," said the old man to him.

Once outside he threw his Chatot out of its Pokeball. The bird flew up and picked up the brunette by the shoulders. The wind whipped past his face, a feeling he absolutely loved. His scarf nearly blew off and he just barely managed to catch it. The whole while he wondered what Barry's reaction would be when he showed him his find.

_Bet he'll be speechless, _Lucas thought. _He's never got something like this._

Every week the two friends showed off their newest finds and spent the night at one of their houses. Last time Barry won with a huge pearl the size of Lucas' head. The blonde boy had spent all day running through the underground to find it. Lucas on the other hand had brought a Totodile tooth. He had to admit, Barry's thing was more exciting. This time though he'd win.

Chatot put Lucas down outside his house. It flew up and went into his pokeball with a flash of light. Once he got inside the black-haired boy checked the time. Barry would be coming over any minute. Lucas stomped upstairs towards his room to find something to complete the pendulum; a string, or a cord, or something. After a few minutes of digging he found a shoelace. The brunette tied it onto the stone.

"Perfect."

The door slammed downstairs.

"Lucas, you here?" A familiar voice cried out.

"I'm up here," Lucas shouted back.

Feet stomped up the stairs. A few minutes later Barry burst into the room, his face bright with a grin. The blonde tackle-hugged Lucas and nearly knocked the black-haired boy over. He brought his lips to Lucas' and kissed him. The brunette blushed with embarrassed joy and kissed the blonde back.

"How are you babe?" Lucas asked when they broke for air.

"A lot better now," Barry answered. "So what did you bring?"

"Show me yours first~"

"Hahaha, OK. One second."

Barry dug through the pockets of his coat.

"Aha!"

The blonde pulled out a small bag. He opened it, revealing a silvery-looking powder.

"Silver powder," Barry said cheerfully. "Found it near a Pokémon nest."

"Whoa, what does it do?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"No clue," he admitted.

Lucas laughed, which made the blonde boy blush.

"OK, what did you find then?" Barry asked cockily.

Lucas pulled the stone on a chain out of his own pocket. Barry looked at it with confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's one of things Hypno carries around with it."

"Whoa, really? Have you tried using it?"

"No, but I don't have psychic powers like Hypno, so I doubt it'll work for me."

"Yeah, guess that makes sense."

"Want do you want to do now? My parents won't be home for a while."

"Let's get dinner, I'm hungry."

"OK babe, whatever you want."

Lucas put the pendulum on the table next to his bed and walked out of the room. Barry started to follow, but paused at the door. The blonde looked back at the thing on the table.

_What if it works…? _Barry thought to himself.

The blonde had always wanted to take things to the next level with Lucas, but the brunette never seemed to take a hint. He even tried this blatantly obvious trick with a popsicle that was supposed to work. And then this thing comes into his live… something that might finally convince the brunette. He started formulating a plan. Walking quickly he grabbed the pendulum and followed Lucas.

Downstairs Lucas had started pulling stuff out of his fridge. He turned around when he heard Barry enter.

"Hey babe, what are you in the mood… for…"

Barry held out the stone on a chain and rocked it back and forth. Lucas couldn't tear his eyes away from the swinging object. His eyes became unfocused and glazed over.

Barry couldn't believe his success. Could it really have been that simple? Lucas stared forward, and didn't blink at all. The blonde snapped his fingers an inch from the black-haired boy's nose. No reaction.

"Lucas if you can hear me, blink."

Lucas blinked.

"Lucas, do exactly as I say; sit down on the table."

The brunette obeyed and sat down slowly onto the table. Barry was freaking out on the inside, but didn't want to show anything just in case it knocked Lucas out of it.

"Open your fly."

Lucas' hands clumsily undid the button and pulled down his zipper. White showed through the opening, along with a slight lump from the boy's package.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a briefs guy," Barry commented. "Kinda cute."

The brunette didn't react. He just stared forward unblinkingly, and his eyes watered. It was kinda unnerving.

"Lucas, you can blink when you need to."

The blonde sighed in relief when he saw Lucas start to blink. The stare was still a bit unsettling, though. Barry hopped onto the table next to the un-reactive boy. He waved his hand in front of Lucas' face to make sure he was still under. No reaction.

"Lucas, kiss me."

Lucas leaned over and planted his lips onto Barry's. There was no passion behind the action at all, but the blonde went with it. Barry added some of his tongue and took over Lucas' mouth with it. Still the brunette didn't respond. His head bowed slightly from the passion in Barry's kiss. Suddenly a moan escaped the black-haired boy's lips.

Barry broke the kiss and backed off in shock. Lucas continued staring forward, blinking occasionally but didn't make a noise. Then Barry realized that his hand was on the boy's crouch. He probably accidently grabbed it when he was lost in the kiss.

Barry grinned and pushed Lucas onto his back. The brunette didn't resist in the slightest. The blonde boy reached towards Lucas' open fly and grabbed the boy's bulge hesitantly. Still no reaction. Barry's smile grew even wider. The blonde pushed aside the underwear, allowing Lucas' member to stick out. It was still almost completely flaccid.

Barry lowered his head down towards Barry's crotch. He took one hesitant lick at it. The blonde took a breath and took it in. Lucas slowly erected in his mouth as he messed with the boy's member with his tongue. After a few minutes of awkward licking and sucking, it grew to its full length. Then the pre-cum started.

The blonde was a little shocked when it touched his tongue. It was salty but in a strangely enjoyable way. Barry took the whole thing in and started deep-throating it. Lucas started letting loose little moans from his lips, enjoying it even while in his trance. The brunette's hips bucked into Barry's mouth. Barry continued licking, making little slurping noises from his sucking and enjoying the taste of Lucas in his mouth. Suddenly Lucas came.

Barry gagged as warm cum shot down his throat. His mouth couldn't take it all and some spilled out from the sides of it. The blonde pulled back from Lucas trailing a little thread of cum from his mouth. Lucas' lap was a sticky mess.

"Lucas… *huff* turn onto your back," the blonde commanded.

Lucas obeyed him and flopped over onto his back. Barry pulled his legs up onto the table and positioned himself behind the boy. The blonde pulled down the brunette's pants and underwear. He undid his own zipper to reveal an erection straining against his boxers, and then tugged those down. The blonde put his fingers near Lucas' mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

Lucas once again obeyed, slurping at the blonde's fingers. To Barry it was a sexy sight. The blonde commanded Lucas to stop and then put his hand near the brunette's entrance, but hesitated.

_Here goes nothing, _the blonde thought to himself.

Barry stuck a finger in. Lucas flinched but didn't say anything, so Barry stuck his next two fingers in. The blonde scissor-ed them back and forth, earning weird little noises from the brunette.

"You sound so cute like that," Barry said aloud, not that Lucas was paying attention.

He pulled his fingers out and put his arousal at Lucas' entrance. He took a breath, and put himself into the brunette. Lucas didn't make a sound.

"God Lucas, you're so tight," Barry said once he was in.

He rocked his hips back and forth, pushing himself deeper in. Lucas' muscles squeezed from all sides, bringing pure pleasure to the blonde. He started moving faster, and faster. Eventually, he lost all restraint and was just pounding into the hypnotized boy. Suddenly Lucas cried out. The pain and pleasure had knocked him out of his trance, but Barry was blinded by lust. He continued thrusting, earning loud moans from the brunette. Finally he couldn't take any more and came into Lucas. Lucas felt something warm, and the incredible sensation of being filled. The blonde's legs bucked from the sudden release and he fell forward onto the now-aware boy.

Lucas pushed the blonde off of him. He stared at Barry for a minute, a weird look in his eye. Barry looked down, ashamed at what he just did. Lucas suddenly kissed him.

"That was amazing," Lucas said when he broke for air.

"You, you remember everything?"

"Every bit… though next time, just ask."


	8. At the Cinema

He's a request one-shot for someone. Getting dirty in the movie theater… I laughed when they requested it because that's totally something my boyfriend would request. So here you go, hope you like it.

ooooooo

Barry waited outside under a tree. He rocked back and forth on heels, watching the house in front of him for any sign of movement. The blonde sighed and sat down.

He wasn't really supposed to be here yet, but he had nothing to do and he couldn't wait till later. Him and Lucas hadn't had an actual date for a while now, so he was excited. Bored, he leaned back against the tree and dozed off.

Barry had no idea how long he had been asleep. It's just the next thing he knew he couldn't breathe through his nose and exhaled through his mouth suddenly enough to wake himself up. The blonde opened his eyes to see Lucas up close to him, grinning while he held his nose closed. Barry batted the brunette's hand away.

"Morning sleepyhead~" Lucas said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh, did you really have to do that?" Barry asked groggily.

"Well yeah. You're my boyfriend; I'm supposed to mess with you."

Lucas then smirked and got up. He offered his hand out to the blonde.

"Need help up?"

Barry smiled and grabbed the offered hand. With a slight oomph Lucas tugged him up and brought the boy to his feet. The blonde kept ahold of the boy's hand as he used his free one to brush dirt off the seat of his pants.

"So where are we going?" He asked when he finished.

"I was thinking the movies," Lucas answered.

"Ooh, nice. There a good one on?"

"An action one, came all the way from the Unova."

"Cool, I love foreign movies."

"Exactly why I chose it," Luca said with a grin. "Just let me get my bike and we'll go."

Lucas ran and got his bicycle from his garage. Barry sat down in back of the brunette and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist. They wobbled off slowly at first but soon gathered speed as Lucas gained his balance. Barry rested his head on the black-haired boy's shoulder, trying to keep the wind out of his face. Lucas found this little act incredibly cute. After about a half an hour ride they slid to a halt in front of the theater. Both boys got off and walked towards the entrance.

"Forgot how nice this place was," Barry commented.

"Yeah."

The building towered over them. Giant glowing signs were hung up above their heads, listing the movies playing that night. The revolving doors at the entrance were framed by golden pillars. According to history class the place was one of the oldest buildings in Sinnoh. The inside was just as impressive, with soaring ceilings and red velvet carpet. It was modeled off of the theaters in some far away country, called Broadway or something like that.

"Tickets here," cried one of the booth workers. "Tickets!"

A couple minutes later they were walking away from the teller carrying their tickets. Barry started heading towards the concession stand, but Lucas stopped him. The black-haired boy showed the blonde the inside of his coat. There was a plastic bag of popcorn stuffed in the inner pocket.

"I know, it's a cheap move," Lucas admitted sheepishly.

Barry laughed.

"I don't mind. Beats spending clams on the fake buttery stuff they sell."

Barry led the way into screen room and took a seat in the back row. Lucas looked at him weird but Barry stuck by his decision. He wanted to be more alone with the brunette, and the front rows always got crowded. Lucas shrugged and sat down next to him. They talked until the lights dimmed down and the movie started playing.

Fifteen minutes in and Barry had already fallen asleep from boredom. The boy's head was laid on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas had to admit, the movie wasn't as exciting as it seemed by the title. He was disappointed by this lame date, and wished he could make it better. An idea struck the brunette, and he grinned lustily thinking about it.

Lucas looked at the row of seats they were in; no one else in view. The brunette got off his seat, making sure he didn't wake up the blonde who was on his shoulder. He crouched down in front of the sleeping boy and carefully unbuttoned his pants. The boy's cock was flaccid, but Lucas hoped to change that.

The brunette started stroking the boy through his underwear, slowly causing it to stiffen. Barry stirred at the touch and jolted awake. He started to protest but Lucas put a hand over his mouth.

"Come on," Lucas whispered. "You know this will be more fun than the movie~"

Lucas finally got Barry up to full length. With his free hand he tugged down the blonde's pants. His erection sprang up, already leaking pre-cum from Lucas' attention. Lucas licked his lips hesitantly and took it in. He massaged the shaft, earning moans from underneath his hand. Lucas pulled the erection out of his mouth and looked around apprehensively.

"Be quiet Barry," Lucas whispered nervously. "Don't want to get caught."

"Sorry," Barry said through the hand over his mouth.

Lucas dropped his hand from Barry's mouth and got back to work. By now Barry's tip was soaked with pre. The brunette licked at it, making the blonde squirm. Lucas hummed as he went, sending little pleasurable vibrations up Barry's length. Barry had to hold a hand over his own mouth now to muffle the noises issuing from his throat. Not that he would need to worry; the movie's music started playing and would have hid everything.

"G-god L-Lucas, when this is o-over, which is going to be like… gah, soon, just fuck me will ya?"

Lucas chuckled around the arousal in his mouth. It had been awhile since he got Barry to this point. The blonde always was a bit more dominant than him, so it always boosted the brunette's self-esteem to know he can do it just as well as Barry.

Barry bucked into Lucas' mouth suddenly and came hard. Lucas gagged as warmth shot down his throat, but he tried to swallow it all. He backed away, out of breath but smiling. The brunette licked some residue off his lips, an action Barry found incredibly sexy for some reason.

Barry got out of his seat and dropped his pants. He leaned onto an open chair, pointing his rear towards Lucas. Lucas opened his fly, letting out his own erection. He positioned himself at the blonde boy's entrance, and hesitated. Despite Barry wanting this, Lucas always hesitated. Because he knew it hurt from experience. A lot of experience.

"Lucas… just do it," Barry commanded.

Lucas slowly entered the boy. Barry bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain. The lube-less entry made it feel like his rear was on fire. Lucas started rocking back and forth, sending himself deeper into the blonde. Barry moaned in rhythm with the brunette's thrusts. Pleasure flooded both boys' minds, robbing them temporarily of their ability to speak.

"Faster, faster," Barry said when he could speak again.

Lucas complied, increasing his pace until he was practically pounding into the blonde. Barry's eyes watered, but the pain was worth it for what he was feeling. He was already about to climax again, and teetered painfully on the edge. Lucas came inside of the blonde with a grunt. Warmth shot through Barry, and it pushed him over the edge. Barry blew his load onto the chair he was leaning on. Lucas leaned on the blonde, tired and out of breath.

"I love you Barry," the brunette said breathlessly.

"Love you to," Barry said back.

Lucas mustered up some energy and pulled himself out of Barry. They helped each other pull up each other's pants and get themselves put back together. The two boys moved down the aisle some to get away from the cum-stained seat. They sat down and went back to watching the movie.

In the same aisle, a little further down and out of sight of the other boys, a boy sat panting in his seat. His fly was open and his member stuck out from it, which was slowly going slack.

"Damn," Red thought to himself.

The boy had seen the entire scene between the two boys. The occasional sound he heard plus the sight of the two boys having sex where too much for him. He felt dirty for doing it, and figured him and Blue had to do it more. Hormones where getting to his head. Red zipped up his pants just in time for the lights to come on. He still felt embarrassed about it. But… at least he had something to hold over his friends' heads…


	9. Neko Boy

Author's note: This is probably the least weird out of the fetishes I've been asked to write. Cat ears… I actually kinda have this one. ./. It's a Yaoi lemon as always and a request for someone on here. They know who they are. :D

ooooooo

It was night. The moon was full and the wind was calm People in costume go house to house. All in all, it was a nice Halloween night.

Lucas was upstairs in his room. Moans were issuing from his throat, occasionally sounding like a name. The brunette's pants were pulled down, and his underwear was down to his knees. A picture of Barry was held up to his face as he jacked himself off. He played with head, exploiting everything he knew he liked. He felt himself inch slower and slower to climax. Pre-cum leaked onto his hand, slightly scenting the air.

Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs and Lucas paused. The brunette heard his mother answer the door and laugh.

"Hello Barry," she said. "Cute costume."

"Thanks~" Barry replied. "Is Lucas here?"

"Yep, he's upstairs. He'll be excited to see you."

"OK."

Lucas panicked as he heard feet stomp up the stairs. The brunette hastily pulled up his pants and got them buttoned just as Barry flung the door open. The blonde grinned widely and tackle hugged Lucas. Lucas hugged him back, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants.

Barry broke the hug and Lucas got a good look at him for the first time since he got here. The blonde was wearing cat ears and a matching tail. A cat collar with a bell was on his neck, and jingled with every move. Lucas nearly had a nosebleed then and there.

"Why aren't you in costume?" Barry asked, frowning slightly.

"I really wasn't planning on going trick-or-treating this year."

Barry looked at him in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Well, I figured we might be too old…"

Barry snickered.

"Someone wants to grow up a little too fast."

"Well, I mean… it's just…"

"I was just joking babe."

Lucas grinned sheepishly.

"Do you still want to go?" He asked. "I'll walk with you."

Barry nodded excitedly. Both boys ran downstairs to get going. Lucas stopped on the way out to grab his coat and say goodbye to his mom. Lucas nearly tugged him out of the house into the trick-or-treating crowds.

A few hours later the boys came back laughing. Barry had a sack flung over his shoulder, filled with candy. Lucas was carrying nothing but was in high spirits. Both boys were hyped up on sugar and not tired in the least. The black-haired boy held the door open for the candy-toting teen, and they went in. Barry headed to the kitchen to count his candy. The lights were out and a note was taped to the inside of the door.

"Went with Barry's parents to a costume party," it read. "Be back tomorrow morning. Barry can stay the night if he wants."

Lucas got a pen out of a drawer and wrote a quick "OK, love you" on it. He re-taped it to the door and followed Barry into the kitchen. The blonde had his candy spread out all over the table.

"Got enough there?" Lucas asked.

"Its candy," Barry answered. "You can't have enough."

Lucas laughed and sat down next to him. He looked through Barry's candy and pulled out a box of candy sticks.

"Could I have these?"

"Oh, sure. Forgot you didn't get anything."

"Thanks."

Lucas pulled a stick out and popped it in his mouth. He chewed the end and leaned back in his chair. Barry suddenly leaned over him and took the end of the stick in his mouth. With a few chomps the blonde was lips to lips with the brunette. Barry backed off and swallowed the candy.

"Tasty~"

Lucas' face blushed deep red

"You're so cute when you blush like that," Barry said.

Lucas grinned at that. Barry walked toward the kitchen door with a spring, casually swinging his sewed-on cat tail. Lucas watched the blonde as he walked, and to his chagrin he noticed how tight the boy's pants were. He was sorta mesmerized by Barry's swinging walk and the brunette started getting a boner from watching it.

Lucas shook himself out of it and followed Barry into the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted it for Barry to sit next to him. Barry walked towards him, but instead of sitting next to the brunette he got on top of him. The blonde leaned Lucas back and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the black-haired boy's mouth.

"B-Barry, what…," Lucas stuttered in surprise when Barry pulled away.

"Time for your Halloween treat," Barry said with a grin.

The blonde ran a finger across Lucas' chest, sending goose bumps down the brunette's sides. The finger traced the entire length of the boy, finally ending up at Lucas' crouch. With a quick movement he unzipped Lucas' fly.

"Piplup boxers? How cute~" Barry said in a sing-song voice.

Lucas blushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up."

Barry laughed. He started messing with Lucas through the boy's underwear, making the brunette's member slowly go erect. Lucas' face flushed red and his breathing picked up speed. A little wet spot started to form at the tip.

"There's the yummy I've been waiting for~" Barry said.

The blonde pulled down the brunette's underwear. The boy's erection sprang up once it was loose. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, which Barry leaned down to lap up. Lucas squirmed from the feeling of Barry's wet tongue on his member. The blonde liked this reaction, so he continued licking.

After a minute of doing this Barry decided to move on. He slowly took Lucas' arousal into his mouth. He gagged a little as it went down his throat, but he managed to take it all in. He started sucking and moving his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, making Lucas squirm even more.

Lucas tried holding in his moans, but one would occasionally slip past his lips. He was in heaven right now, even as sweat beaded down his face. The brunette grabbed the blonde's head by the cat ears and pulled it closer. He thrust his hips, practically fucking Barry's mouth now. Barry didn't care and continued to suck enthusiastically.

Lucas came into, crying out Barry's name. Cum shot down the blonde's throat, filling it to the max and flowing out onto his chin. Barry wiped it off his chin and licked the hand clean. Lucas meanwhile lay panting on the couch, out of breath. His erection wasn't going down.

"Some body's horny~" Barry said.

"Gah… it's because you're just that cute," Lucas huffed.

"Aw, you're too sweet. But… let me take care of that for you."

Barry moved onto Lucas' lap. With on quick movement he forced Lucas' arousal into himself.

"Gah… Barry…"

Barry rocked himself back and forth, making Lucas' erection move in and out of him. The brunette gasped and moaned with each movement. He had grabbed ahold of Barry's cat ears out a strange instinct to grab something. At first Barry tried to make it last as long as he could, but a lucky thrust from Lucas hit his prostate, and he sped up selfishly to reach climax. The blonde leaned down and kissed the brunette, and their tongues slid against each other. Barry basked in the feeling of their muscles rubbing.

Lucas came into Barry with a loud gasp. Warmth shot up into Barry and filled him. The blonde himself came, spurting cum out and onto Lucas' chest. He collapsed on top of the brunette, suddenly tired.

"Happy Halloween," he said.


	10. On The Bus?

Author's note: Sorry for it being awhile since my last update. Been busy again. College prep sucks. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Kinks. Kind of going off of something I did earlier, but the person suggested doing it in public… like literally next to other people. I'm bored, so why not. Rather short, but I'm kind of rusty.

ooooooo

"Not now, Barry."

"But come on, Lukie, you know you want to~"

Barry and Lucas were sitting in Lucas' house. The blonde had his arms flung around the brunette and was sitting on his lap. Barry's eyes were wide and begging. Lucas sighed and rolled his.

"You know I don't like being called that Barry."

"I know, that's why I do it~"

Lucas cracked a smile.

"You're too cute," he said. "But we have somewhere to go, remember? Not enough time for a shower or anything when we get done."

"Fine," Barry pouted.

Lucas kissed the blonde on the forehead, making Barry blush.

"Let's head out, OK?" The brunette asked. "I promise we'll do it later."

"Yay!"

Barry hopped off and grabbed his shoes. Lucas went to his closet and pulled his jacket out of it. Barry opened the door for the brunette, and they both walked out.

Neither of the boys felt in the mood to fly there, and even Barry surprisingly wasn't willing to run. They decided to hitch a ride on the bus, since it was probably the fastest way there. Most of the seats were empty. The two boys sat down in the back and waited. It was very boring, and Barry fell asleep, leaning onto Lucas. He fell onto the brunette's lap, making Lucas flinch with surprise. The black haired boy smiled as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

_He's so cute when he sleeps~, _the brunette thought.

Barry moved in his sleep. His mouth was suddenly very close to Lucas' crouch. Lucas couldn't help it; he started to get turned on by the proximity. Another roll and Barry was on top of his erection. The blonde shifted and woke up from the hardness at his neck. Barry lifted his head up and groggily looked where his head had lay. His face broke out into a grin when he realized what it was.

"Somebody's happy," Barry said cockily.

"Sorry…"

"Heheh, nothing to be sorry about."

The blonde gave another grin and ran his hand over the lump in Lucas' pants. The brunette gave a jolt, making Barry laugh.

"Please, not here."

"Why, it's funs making you do that. And nobody's looking~"

Barry kept stroking the black haired boy's erection. Lucas clamped his mouth shut, keeping in the noises he knew his body longed to make. He wanted to stop Barry, but it felt so good…

"Let's let this have some air, shall we?" Barry asked with a smirk.

With one quick motion he tugged down Lucas' zipper. The blonde pulled Lucas' boxers down, exposing the brunette's erection. He gave a quick glance around him. Nobody was close to them, so he decided to continue on. Barry slipped off his seat and onto the floor. Without any hesitation he took Lucas' manhood in his mouth.

Lucas had to cover his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Barry went to work sucking and licking eagerly, swirling his tongue around.

"Gah… B-Barry…" Lucas moaned through his hands.

Lucas didn't last very long at all, and came into Barry's mouth. Barry managed to swallow it all, but he frowned when he finished.

"That kind of ruined the fun," The blonde said.

"You're… huff… just too good"

Barry blushed at the compliment. His eyes went back to the brunette's member. It was still almost fully erect. The blonde grinned and started unbuttoning his own pants. Lucas looked at him confused, but he soon realized what Barry was doing.

Lucas started to protest, but Barry grinned evilly and put a hand over the brunette's mouth. He straddled Lucas' hips. He grabbed ahold of Lucas' member, and carefully put it in himself.

"Gah… Barry…"

The blonde lifted himself up so that the brunette's manhood was just barely in him. After a moment's pause, he thrust down. Lucas nearly cried out, but Barry had covered his mouth just in time. The blonde started rocking back and forth, hugging Lucas' erection inside of him. He took his time, trying to make this last as long as he could.

Lucas bucked convulsively, slamming into Barry. The blonde let out slight moan, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. Barry sped up, mostly out of selfish desire. He was inching closer to climax, same as Lucas. Plus who knew how much longer until they arrived.

Suddenly Lucas came, shooting cum into Barry. The blonde was overwhelmed by the sensation, warmth forcing itself into him. He gave a little "oomph" and leaned forward onto Lucas. The brunette took ahold of the blonde's head and brought in for a kiss. He helped Barry pull his pants, and then pulled up his own pants. There was nothing they could do about the semen, so they just scooted to another seat. After a little while the bus pulled up in Sandgem town, and they got off. Professor Rowan was standing there, waiting for them.

"Hello boys," he said with a smile.

"Hello professor," Lucas said back to him.

Rowan turned towards his lab and told them to follow him. As they walked Barry winced with each step. His behind was sore from him and Lucas' little sex-capade. Rowan seemed to notice this.

"You OK, Mr. Barry?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little stiff."

"Oh, alright then."

Lucas waited for Barry, and walked alongside him. His eyes wandered, and came to a rest on Barry's butt. What he saw made him laugh.

"The back of your pants are stained," he said with a smirk.


	11. Toys Aren't Just For Kids

Author's note: Hello everybody reading this. Sniffles here with the next chapter of Kinks. So recently I had my graduation party (I'm officially a graduate) and a friend bought me something for it that he thought would make me laugh. It was a sex toy with 2013 painted on it… yeah. I have weird friends. But it inspired me to write this chapter about… yeah. So this is the only chapter I'm writing out of my own volition. P.S. I know how Barry uses it is not the right way… but it didn't seem as fun of a chapter if he didn't do something more.

ooooooo

"See you later mom."

"Have fun, Barry."

The door shut behind the blonde with a slam. He started to run, but thought better about it. It was a long way to the Resort area and Lucas' house there. The blonde had never been there, and the brunette had invited him. Barry pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it up. Out came a Staraptor. The bird Pokémon swooped up and picked him up. He closed his eyes. Despite being fearless in almost everything else, he was terrified of heights.

The Staraptor dropped him off in front of a small house. Barry opened his eyes and sighed a breath of relief. He recaptured the bird Pokémon with the toss of a Pokeball and walked towards the house's front door. The blonde knocked a couple times and waited.

Lucas opened the door. As soon as he laid eyes on Barry his face broke into a grin. Barry smiled back and flung his arms around the brunette's necks. Their lips met.

"Want to see what the inside looks like?" Lucas asked when he broke for air.

"Well, I'm not going to stand out here all night, am I?"

It seemed bigger on the inside than the outside. Pictures of family and friends hung on the walls. Put in a place of honor, next to a plaque with his badges, was a picture of Lucas and him at their last anniversary party.

"So what do you think?" Lucas asked.

"It's nice~" Barry answered.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Barry kicked off his shoes and explored around more. He ran his hand across a shelf lined with items from different parts of the region. One item in particular caught his eye.

A wooden box sat on the corner of the shelf. It was carved with an image of Dialga and Palkia fighting, but that's not what caught his eye. The lid was crooked and part of the inside was visible. A plastic object sat in it. Curious, Barry pushed the lid the rest of the way off. What he saw inside shocked the blonde at first, but his face soon broke into a smirk.

"Someone's been a naughty boy," he said under his breath.

Inside the box was a plastic object about seven inches in length. It was brightly colored and shaped like an erection. On one sit was a switch with different possible positions. Barry had to hold back a laugh. His boyfriend used these things? He took another look inside the box and there a bottle of lubricant in there as well.

"So Barry, what do you want for dinner?" Lucas asked from the kitchen, making the blonde jump.

The blonde quickly tucked the vibrator in his pocket. He'd think of a way to use this later.

"Anything you got," he said.

"OK, come eat then."

As they ate they talked about what ever came to mind. But the whole time the piece of plastic digging into his side kept bringing it to his mind. They stopped talking for a few seconds, and Barry took advantage of it.

"Hey Lucas," he voiced up. "Can I ask you something?"

Lucas glanced up from his plate.

"Huh?"

"What's this?" Barry asked, pulling out the vibrator.

Lucas blushed and tried to stutter out an answer.

"Somebody's been getting naughty~" Barry taunted in a sing-song voice.

The brunette's face was bright red.

"Shut it."

Barry got up and walked to Lucas' side of the table.

"Is this why you like coming here alone~?" The blonde asked, throwing his arms around the brunette's neck.

Lucas' face turned even brighter red. Barry looked at the thing in his hand curiously.

"So how does this work…?" He wondered aloud.

The blonde fiddled with the switch, and it turned on with a buzzing sound. He put it against his hand; it just felt weird, not pleasurable. Barry suddenly smirked and pressed the vibrator to Lucas' chest. Lucas gave a little yelp of surprise. But then he had a reaction Barry didn't expect. The brunette had started to sweat and his breath had sped up. The blonde pulled it away and looked at Lucas curiously. He smirked when he realized what he had done.

He pressed the thing to Lucas' chest, mainly on the nipple. The brunette's breathing grew heavy and lustful.

"Gah… Barry… stoppit…"

"Why? You seem to like it~"

"I'm going to cum if you k-keep this up."

Barry pulled it away and smirked.

"Can't have that, can we~?"

He pulled out Lucas' chair, surprising the brunette. Barry straddled Lucas' hips, placing his crotch against the other boy's. He grinded them together, making Lucas moan lustily. The blonde pressed the vibrating piece of plastic to both of their erections.

Lucas came into his pants at the touch of the vibrator. Barry sighed and turned the device off.

"That wasn't as fun as I expected."

Barry got off Lucas and sat down on the table, looking at the device.

"How do you even use one of these normally?"

"You seriously don't know?" Lucas asked in surprise. "The way you knew what it was…"

"No… I've never been horny enough to be tempted by it."

Lucas smirked.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you."

With one quick motion he grabbed the vibrator out of Barry's hands and pushed him backwards onto the table. Lucas tugged off the blonde's pants and underwear, taking Barry by surprise.

"Wait, Lucas… wait… gah!"

Lucas had put the vibrator into Barry's entrance and switched it on. The blonde's member went fully erect as his mind went blank with pleasure. Lucas started pulling it in and out, earning little noises from Barry.

"How do you like being messed with~?"

"Please, faster…" Barry begged.

Lucas complied, speeding up. Barry felt himself on the verge of cumming, and just desperately wanted it. With his free hand Lucas started jerking Barry off. The blonde's hips bucked with each stroke, and it sent Barry into a world of bliss. Suddenly he came, spilling his seed onto both Lucas' hand and the table top. Lucas licked the cum of his hand as he pulled the vibrator out of Barry.

"That was fun being the one doing that for once," he said with a smirk.


	12. A Thing For Socks

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Been a bit busy. So time for the next chapter of Kinks! Time for some sock fetish (yes that exists). I feel a lot less awkward writing this one for… personal reasons. Little rusty so it may not be my best. Requested by my boyfriend.

ooooooo

Lucas woke up suddenly. He was covered in sweat and breathing deeply. His member was aching under the covering of his pajama bottoms, throbbing with arousal.

_Another wet dream, _he thought to himself. _God Barry, when will you get home? _

Barry had left on a vacation with his dad several days ago. Lucas didn't realize how the blonde being gone would affect him, and how much he would miss his cocktease of a boyfriend. The urge to relieve himself was tempting, but he didn't want to give in.

Lucas sighed and got out of bed. Sunlight filtered in through his window. Obviously it was morning. A quick glance at his clock revealed it was already ten. The brunette dug through his closet and pulled out some clothes. He changed and went downstairs.

His mother had breakfast ready for him already. She smiled at Lucas as he sat down. The brunette started eating but really couldn't bring himself to. A feeling in the pit of his stomach prevented him from taking a bite.

"You miss him, huh?" His mother asked as she watched him fiddle with his fork.

"Yeah, more than I expected," Lucas answered sadly.

"He'll be home soon, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

Lucas pushed his breakfast aside, unable to eat any more. He went back upstairs and sat at his desk. The brunette pulled out a book and read. Suddenly he heard a buzz from in a desk drawer. Lucas opened up the drawer, and found his cell phone in there, vibrating. He had completely forgotten he had a cell phone. Feeling confused, he flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe~!" Said a familiar voice on the other end.

Lucas gasped in shock.

"Barry!?"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"So when are you getting home?"

"I'm already home~"

"Wait… what?"

Suddenly, Lucas heard a knock, both off the phone and on it. The other side when dead.

"No way," Lucas said aloud in shock.

He heard stomping feet run up the stairs and suddenly the boy's door was flung open. A blonde blur tackled hugged him to the ground.

"Lukie~" the blonde said happily.

"Hi Barry," Lucas said back, grinning widely.

Barry pulled the brunette's lips to a kiss. Lucas melted into it, enjoying the sensation for the first time in what to him felt like forever.

"I missed you so bad," Barry said when they broke for air. "I would have told you were me and my dad went but he wanted 'father-son bonding time' and didn't want you to fly out there."

Lucas laughed.

"It's OK. At least we're together now, right?"

"Right!" The blonde agreed happily.

Barry suddenly grinned cockily.

"You know what I also missed?"

The boy ran his hand up Lucas' thigh and groped the brunette's member through his pants. The brunette let out a squawk of protest, and made Barry laugh.

"I know you missed that touch," Barry said, sticking out his tongue at Lucas.

Lucas didn't answer, but his blush said it all. Barry grinned cockily again. Suddenly he tugged at his shoe and pulled it off, revealing a dirty sock. Lucas couldn't pull his eyes away from it.

"You missed something else, didn't you?" Barry asked while wiggling his toes.

Lucas blushed again.

Lucas realized awhile back he had a fetish for socks. Feet without them kinda grossed him out, but socks attracted him. Especially Barry's. Barry had figured this out a while ago, and taunted him ever since. It got worse after Barry figured out what he could use the kink for.

"Come one, it's been awhile." Barry said, watching Lucas stare. "You know you want to go at it."

Lucas was struggling to contain himself. He could smell the socks just barely, even from where he was, and it was starting to make him go stiff. But he held back, trying to not give Barry the satisfaction of him giving in.

"You won't do it yourself? Fine."

Barry suddenly shoved Lucas onto the ground. He ran his socked foot up the boy and pressed it against his face. The brunette was overwhelmed by the smell. Smelled like Barry hadn't changed his socks in a while, or even just walked a lot. Lucas kinda blanked out in pleasure as he drank in the smell. Despite having the foot forced into his face, he was enjoying this. Lucas' member grew stiff and started throbbing after a while of this.

Barry kicked off his other shoe. He dexterously used his toes, even though his sock, to unzip Lucas' fly and tug down the boy's underpants. The blonde pressed his foot against the brunette's erection, and made Lucas give a little "oomph" of shock at the touch. He started rubbing it back and forth.

"God… Barry…" Lucas moaned through the sock on his face.

Barry grinned at this and started picking up speed. Pre-cum started gathering at the brunette's tip and soaking through his sock a bit. Lucas was on the edge. He doubted he could last much longer. Barry was too good at this, where did he learn it?

With a little cry Lucas came. His cum stained the sock, messily spurting out onto it. He stopped inhaling and started gasping for breath. Barry pulled his sock away from Lucas' face, allowing the brunette to catch his breath.

Barry sat down on Lucas' bed and pulled the cum-stained sock off. He tossed it aside and put his shoe back on. He would grab the sock later. He wanted to take care of something else before he would worry about it. The blonde leaned down next to the boy on the floor.

"My turn," Barry said with a grin.

He started unzipping his pants. Lucas got the idea, and flipped over onto his back. The brunette got onto his knees so that his butt was slightly in the air. Barry pulled down the brunette's pants, exposing bare skin. He lined himself up and put himself into Lucas without hesitation.

Lucas cried out in pain. Barry rocked back and forth, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. Neither boy had felt this in a long time, and neither wanted anything held back.

"Faster," Lucas begged.

Barry complied and picked up speed. Lucas made little weird noises, in rhythm with the blonde's thrusting. His knees wobbled a little as Barry thrust against his sweet spot, but still he loved in.

_Oh cum in me already, _Lucas thought desperately.

It was as though Barry's body could hear his thoughts. He felt Barry shoot into him, the rush of warmth and wetness going into him. He sighed in pleasure. Barry pulled out and collapsed sideways, his legs temporarily unable to support him. Lucas moved himself so he lay next to the blonde. He kissed the blonde passionately.

"It's been too long," Lucas said when they broke for air.

"Way to long," Barry said with a small grin. "You're tight again."

"You like it when I'm tight, and you know it."

"You know me too well."

Barry shifted sideways and cuddled up against Lucas. His arm lifted up and he pulled the brunette closer to him. Lucas smiled slightly and put his face into Barry's chest.

"I need to get going," Barry said suddenly.

"Aww… but I want to stay here lying with you," Lucas pouted.

"I want to keep lying here with you to, but my mom hasn't seen me for a while."

"Oh OK."

Barry kissed the brunette's forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

Barry got up and put his pants back in order. He kissed Lucas goodbye and headed downstairs. Lucas heard the door slam.

Lucas sighed and got up. He felt some of Barry's cum leak out of his butt and realized he would definitely need a shower. He looked around his room to make sure it hadn't got too messy, and noticed Barry's cum covered sock was lying on the floor still.

_First, a little more fun, _Lucas thought to himself.


End file.
